<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not good enough by dontgotothenetherworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685477">not good enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld'>dontgotothenetherworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based on an anon request on my tumblr of the same username, asking for a fic where reader doesn't feel good enough for her girlfriend. originally posted on dec. 18, 2019.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Deetz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not good enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Hey I was wondering if you could wrote a lydia x reader where the s/o doesn't feel like they're good enough for lydia. Also love I love the way you write lydia :)</p><p>thank you!! i hope you don’t mind that i went with a more seasonal setting!</p><p>975 words</p><p>cw: femreader. reader has two parents where at least one of them is a mom. angst. a very insecure reader.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your parents were hosting a holiday party, and they had invited all of their friends, and their kids. they told you to invite lydia’s family as well.<br/>you only invited the living ones, because, well… obvious reasons.<br/>lydia was ecstatic, she couldn’t wait to meet your family, and, well, mostly an excuse to kiss you under the mistletoe. <br/>“my parent’s don’t hang mistletoe, they think it’s weird.” you reminded her.<br/>“yeah, but that doesn’t mean we can’t pretend it’s there.” she flirted back.<br/>but you were dreading it.if you’re being honest, you were dreading spending any time with lydia. it’s not like you didn’t want to be with her, you really did. but you had this terrible idea that she didn’t want to be with you anymore.<br/>you felt like one day she just woke up and realized how much better she could do.<br/>because she, lydia, is amazing and incredible, and frankly, your dream girl. you never imagined that she’d show interest in you, but she had. she asked you out.<br/>and now that you had been dating for a few months, now that she knew you better, you were sure that every second she looked at you she was reminded of your flaws. you were confident that whenever she thought of you, she only thought about how annoying it was to be around you.<br/>and you didn’t want to be around her because you knew it would only remind her of all the reasons why she should break up with you.<br/>but you swallowed your fears, brushed your hair out of your eyes, and went downstairs to the just beginning holiday party to meet your girlfriend.<br/>the theme was ugly sweaters, because your mom tried to make her own sweater this year. it wasn’t meant to be ugly, but she’s honest with herself.<br/>lydia greeted you with a warm hug. even though she told you she was going to wear a hanukkah sweater, the color surprised you. it was a baby blue, that was so different from her normal black. but she was wearing black lipstick, so that was appropriate for her.<br/>even in the “ugly” sweater (it was really cute. did she actually think it was ugly?) she was stunningly beautiful.<br/>“your parents are so nice!” lydia recounted her conversation she had with your parents, while you were upstairs trying to hide your insecurities.<br/>you weren’t really paying attention. you were eyeing the door to see which of the pricks were going to show up next. you were also trying to figure out when you could go back to your room, and whether or not it’s be better for lydia to go with you.<br/>“y/n?” lydia waved in front of your face, “have you been listening to anything i’ve been saying?”<br/>“uh…” you considered lying, “no.”<br/>lydia looked away, annoyed. she sighed and walked over to the table with the sweets.<br/>luckily, your parents swooped in and forced you into a conversation with someone you couldn’t remember. supposedly they used to babysit you, but what did you know.<br/>you saw lydia sneak off to the bathroom. shit. she was probably thinking about you, and how horrible you were.<br/>the night went on. you had awkward conversations with people you don’t care about, you kept glancing at your parents for their nonverbal permission to escape, and you avoided lydia.<br/>you felt awful about it, but you didn’t know how to apologize. and if the inevitable was going to happen, you didn’t want it to be here, and you didn’t want it to be now.<br/>you had already thought about how she’d break up with you. she’s kind, so it wouldn’t be during the holidays. probably after new years, before school started again. and she’d probably have a new girlfriend before valentine’s day. while this was probably your last relationship of high school.<br/>at about ten, your mom finally sent you a text saying you could go hide in your room. you excused yourself from the conversation you weren’t contributing to, and ran up the stairs.<br/>as soon as you closed your door on your dark room, you let out tears that you didn’t really realize you were holding back.<br/>you heard a soft knocking on your door, and a beam of light fled into the room.<br/>“y/n?” lydia asked softly.<br/>you sobbed harder, and ran into her arms.<br/>“y/n, what’s wrong?” lydia closed the door behind her. she sat down, leaning against the door, holding you in her arms.<br/>“are you going to break up with me?” you asked desperately.<br/>“what?” lydia was crying too now, “no, i’m not going to break up with you, y/n, what would make you think that?”<br/>“b-because you’re so amazing and beautiful and… i’m not. i’m awfully annoying, and by now you must’ve realized that, so i just want to know now; when are you going to get tired of me, when are you going to break up with me?”<br/>lydia held you as close to her as she possibly could. “y/n, i know that you think you’re annoying, and i hate that you think that, but i don’t. i think you’re incredible and wonderful, and-and… there isn’t a word that exists that perfectly describes how i feel about you because,” lydia paused before diving headfirst into it, “i love you. i love you, y/n. i am not going to break up with you.”<br/>the two of you cried in relative silence for a few minutes.<br/>“i love you too, lydia.” you said in between sobs, “i just don’t know if i can believe you. i want to think i’m incredible, but i just can’t.”<br/>lydia planted a kiss on your forehead, “you can’t right now. one day, one day soon you’ll see yourself more the way i see you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyway, if you’re reading this, you’re incredible and wonderful, and gorgeous, and i love you mwah!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>